Candle of Death
by hopelessmine
Summary: [On hold]Sometimes, fate decides to drop on you something you expect the least of. In her case, it was him.
1. The War Table

**RO1**

* * *

Chapter 1: The War Table**_

* * *

Are those words of yours _**

**_Just a kindness of the dream?_**

**_It even conceal_**

**_All the lies_**

**_It's unfair_**

**_Giving you the cold back_**

**_To the departing you_**

_**I was listening**_

**_You're fighting alone?_**

**_It's unfair_**

_**"I'll return home"**_

_**Your voice bypasses me**_

_**I was stubborn**_

_**And acted all tough**_

_**As I turn back time**_

_**Should I have called you?**_

_**What if I shed tears asking you not to go?**_

_**I can finally do**_

_**Anything now**_

_**I couldn't say **_

_**Those 1000 words**_

_**I'll send them to **_

_**Your distant back**_

_**As wings.**_

_**-Kazushige Nojima, 1000 Words, FF V-2**_

I could only peep nervously from behind the door while Krehlin and Ivan, my brothers of the Dark Illusion and Knights of the Abysmal, towering above their "war table" as Latiika and I had so graciously dubbed the big chunk of stone.

What were they doing? Did Lord Sovivor really declare war on all humans?

We didn't stand a chance to them. Were we going to die? What about Philliesha? She's still in Gonryun!

Confused, I slowly stepped back from my position.

Squeak!

Darn you, squeaky boards!

Murmurs followed by a sigh came from the room I was peeking at moments before.

"Kishi, come in here."

Uh-oh.

Gulping, I padded into the room quietly, strings and sticks dragging dejectedly behind me. "… Hi." I muttered, looking down at my hands.

A hand placed itself on my bowed head. "Kishi…"

Shoulders sagging, I lifted my head and smiled as brightly as I could. "That would be me. So, anways… what were you guys up to?"

Krehlin's eyes saddened and I saw Ivan shift uneasily behind him.

"Kishi…" Krehlin tried again. "It's just that..."

"That we're going to war? That _you're _going to war, right?" My voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Why? Why do we have to do that? Why do you have to go?"

It was Ivan that spoke up this time. "Kishi… you have to understand that we don't want to go…. it's just that the Lord… he…" he seemed at a loss for words too.

But I couldn't blame them for being tongue-tied. Hah. I would be too if I had to explain to Lottie about how you make babies. And then her telling you that you were stupid and the only way babies came from was being dropped on doorsteps in cute little baskets by "even cuter" leaf cats.

Er… what? Exactly.

"But, _why?_" I felt tears forming in my eyes. "It's not fair! You guys don't want to go! He can't make you!"

"No, Kishi," Krehlin's armor clanked as he knelt down before me, his hand moving to my cheek. "We don't have a choice. Being one of the Dark Illusions and Knights of the abysmal is to be one of Lord Sovivor's."

"Then why did you have to go and do _that?"_ I was practically wailing now. I just hoped that Lottie didn't wake up.

Looking closely at both their eyes, I could tell that they were exhausted already. I knew that I was stressing them even more, but I couldn't stop my rampage now.

Ivan moved from the shadows. "To protect all of us, Kishi. And to show you that sometimes in life, you cannot escape from your duty."

I buried my head into Krehlin's chest, sobbing. "No… please, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go…" The pleading in my voice rose higher and higher with each word.

Urgh. I was being nothing but a whiny brat right now. Collecting back my sense rather quickly, I jumped back and wiped at my eyes furiously.

"Sorrysorry… I wasn't—I wasn't thinking… I'll leave now…" Snuffling softly, I forced my feet to turn around and walk towards the door.

"Kishi." Krehlin's hand grabbed my arm, as Ivan's hand touched my shoulder.

I slowly turned around.

They both looked so miserable, I almost started crying again.

Instead, I grinned up and gave each of them the biggest hug I could. Then I resumed my walk towards the door again.

But before I walked out, I turned to both of them, my favorite silly smile still on my face.

"Don't worry. I get it. Just go!"

I could have sworn I saw them smile as I bounced out the door towards bed.

Once again, yay for Kishi.

* * *

Next morning, I solemnly walked out the door, Lottie's clinging tightly onto my arm. 

"Where tey going, Kiki?" Her big confused chocolate eyes caught mine, as she watched Krehlin strapping his weapons around his waist as Ivan saddled up Tenkii. I hugged Lottie tightly.

"They're going somewhere that will make us happy again_. Maybe."_ I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Oh!" Lottie let go of my arm and clapped her tiny hands with joy. "Will tey bring back pressies, Kiki?"

"If you're good, we'll bring you back the biggest present you've ever seen, Lottie." Ivan's voice sounded from behind me. "And you too, Kishi, if you're good." He grinned at me. I beamed back.

"Yay!" Lottie spun around in a circle happily, getting distracted by a butterfly flying by.

Ivan and Krehlin turned to me. "Will you be okay? Phillie's coming home soon. You don't have to tell her," Krehen quickly said as he saw the expression on my face. "She already knows."

"Alright." They bent down so I could kiss them each good-bye. "Be safe, 'kay?"

They both laughed, Krehlin reaching down to tousle my short curlyish hair. "Sure, _Lady Kishaira."_

I stuck my tongue out at them. _Brothers._

And with that, they were off.

Hopefully, not forever.

* * *

After a few days passed, Phillie, my sister belonging to the Arc of the Butterfly That Remains Bloody, returned home from her station in Gonryun. 

"Fewwie!" Lottie ran to her as fast as her short legs could carry her, buns bobbing with each skip.

"Lottie!" Phillie dropped down and hugged her, smiling gently.

Beaming, Lottie jumped back excitedly. "Guess what, Fewwie? Kreykrey ahn Iva left ahn are going to bwring back pressies! Ahn I caught a butterfly! Ahn I named it after you, Fewwie, because you are a butterfly too!"

"Oh, aww!" Phillie pressed a hand to her heart. "I'm so touched, Lottie! You sweet little thing!" Then she spotted me, standing quietly behind, as always.

"Kishi!" She grinned up at me before standing back up, Lottie jumping around her.

I smiled back. "Hi, Phillie. How was your trip? Are you hungry? I'm making lunch—would you care to join us?"

"C'mere, Kishi. Krehlin and Ivan told me what happened." And I went to her arms, hugging her tightly. It had been so long since I had seen her. I stepped back, abruptly. "Phillie! You have a tan!"

Phillie laughed sheepishly. "Eh… yeah, I guess being in such a warm region can do that to you." She studied me. "Oh, Kii, but look at you! You're so pale! Lottie and you should really go outside of Glast Heim for a while. It'll do you both good."

"I'll always be this pale," I reminded her softly, smiling. "But it _would _do well for Lottie. She hasn't seen much of the outside world before."

At the mention of her name, Lottie stopped her hopping and stared up at me intently. I stared back, confused.

Then…

"I'm hungry!"

Laughing, the three of us set off for the kitchen, heading towards lunch and perhaps a trip to the greener side of the world.

* * *

True enough, Phillie being gentle though strong-minded, set me and Lottie off with a packed lunch, a few days after, scolding us for being so cooped up like old ladies. 

In which Phillie pointed out indignantly that she was only five years old while Phillie was already nineteen _and a half._

Go figure.

So now we're currently stuck in the bright green meadows just a little ways from Glast Heim. Lottie had squealed with delight when we first arrived, seeing all the luscious multi-colored flowers and most of all_, butterflies._

And so, after finishing our lunch of sandwiches and strawberries, I lazily watched as Phillie rush past me, chasing butterflies, flowers stuck randomly through her hair.

How cute.

"Oh, hmm... how cute."

I jumped involuntarily._ Who—?_

* * *

16 April 2006**

* * *

A/N: Fwahahaha! The great hopelessmine has risen again! **

Everyone: oh_, nuuuu._ x.X

Me: T-T

I am writing another story while still writing _another _story because this is something simple called "glock-you-must-learn-to-stay-true-to-your-words."

Indeed.

In **Game**, have you noticed the genres? If not, here's a shortcut: Action/Adventure/Romance.

I understand 'bout the Action/Adventure part, but _where in the whole world of Rune-Midgard does the Romanc**e** come in?_

Mmhmm. I thought so. x.X

So this is why, because I stink at writing action/adventure while writing romance, which I have figured out in quite a ghastly way, I am deciding to stick to my words. T-T

Go, glock, go!

(Random announcer in a mechanical voice: glock, you have 0 supporters, currently)

me: x.X –massive sweatdrop-

So this one will be Romance, I promise hopefully! And if that last sentence made sense, say 'aye!'

-the dreaded silence of doooom- (T-T)

Ehehehehehe… so please, comment and suggest on what you think so far! There's no romance in this chapter, so I will dub thee….

-sweatdrop-… uhh… happy reading! XD

Oh! And in the next chapter, it'll explain to you 'bout Kishi's family and all that. XD

Now, truly, happy reading!

-hopelessmine!


	2. Spying?

**RO2**

**A/N:** I love **Anonymoussi **for being my first review, and **Tela** for being my first supporter! –hands out Kudos bar(d)s- XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spying…?**_**

* * *

** _

**I've been having these… weird thoughts, lately…**

… _**Like, is any of this for real… or not…?**_

_**- Sora, Intro(Simple and Clean), Kingdom Hearts**_

I whirled around, flowers, grass, and hair flying at the same time.

The voice held a smirk this time.

"Oh… but don't worry, you're even cuter."

I gaped. _No._

Behold, a whole army. Of so many, I couldn't count. And in front of me was…

"Hellooo, you alright?"

… A Dragonoid of the Mutant Lab.

Fumbling around, I called out behind me towards the now stilled Lottie.

"Lottie—Lottie dear, go back home. Go to Phillie. You know the way back."

"Why?" Lottie questioned.

Oh, _Lottie._

"She has… has a present for you. You want your pressie don't you?" My voice became higher with each sentence. Behind me, Lottie giggled. "Oh, yay! Pressie! Kaykay! Byebye, Kiki!"

And I heard her little feet pad quickly through the soft green grass.

Finally, I felt that my little one was safe. Shifting my attention back to the mob, I narrowed my red eyes.

"What—what do you want?"

"We were just passing by," the Dragonoid started dramatically, "when we saw two cute, yet awesomely sexy girls—"

Thonk!

"Oh, just shut _up,_ Darem." A female Joker whacked him hard with her set of cards.

"I love you too, Esttine," Darem muttered from the ground.

The Joker, Esttine, turned to me with a smirk.

"Hi. Who're you?"

I sweatdropped and fought down the urge to retort "Who're _you?"_

But, remembering my manners, I curtsied, soft silky folds of white moving around me.

"It—it's nice to meet you—" Mmhmm, sure. "—My birthname is Kishaira of the Puppet Strings."

Esttine squealed. "Oh! I knew it! Oooh, I haven't seen one in years!"

"Oh, ehe…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Then…

".. are you going to war too?" I cocked her head, silver-like curls framing my face gently.

Darem, who had finally gotten up, nodded. "Yes. We are on the side of King Tristam III."

I couldn't contain my gasp of horror. The opposing side!

"Oh, uh, that—I should get—it was nice meet you all." Bowing furiously, I flew away, forgetting all about my picnic basket.

"Hey!"

Before I flew any more, I was sent sprawling to the ground.

"I think she's on the other side, Esttine." Darmen's voice sounded above me.

"No, really?" The Joker's voice came out sarcastice, yet strained. "It's such a pity. She's such a nice girl, too."

I spoke up, though terrified beyond my wildest imaginations, mouth choked with flowers. "Wha—what are you going to do with me?"

"What _are_ we going to do with her?" Estiine mused.

Darmen removed his boot from my back. Oh, ow. "We could always kill her."

"Shut up, you idiot." There followed a sound of another smack and a yelp of pain.

The Dragonoid groaned, sprawled next to me in the grass. "Then _you_ think of an idea, genius."

"Fine!" Cards fell from Esttine anxiously as she thought. "We could—we could always… bring her back to the labs?"

My throat choked. The labs…?

"Hey! That sounds actually pretty decent." Darmen sounded impressed.

"So back to the labs it is. Back to Master. She can decide what to do with her, there. I don't want to have to be responsible for her death. Get ready to move out, troops!"

I was hauled upwards, and with a sharp pain that shot up my spine, all went black.

* * *

"Hey. Oi. Wake up, girl." A boot scuffed my already bruised backside. 

Groggily, I opened my eyes. Where was I—

—Oh, _no._

"Kishaira. Honey, can you get up?" The female Joker sounded above me.

"Y—yes. Where are we?" My heart felt heavy, as I slowly floated upright.

"We're at the entrance to the labs." Darem's answer didn't surprise me as much as I would have thought, but still, my fears increased.

"O—oh."

"And they want to see you immediately."

I jerked. "Who—who?"

"She who was left behind, and now rules over this region, so c'mon." That didn't make sense, whatsoever. But it still struck immediate fear into my frail, almost undead, heart.

And I found myself being led through the lab.

* * *

"Master, we brought you back a present." Darmen and Esttine bowed low. 

I squinted through the darkness. Who was Master? And I was _not _a present!

A low chuckle sounded from the darkness. "I see that."

"You can—you can do whatever you want with her." And with that, both Dragonoid and Joker disappeared.

I felt my hair whipping around me, as my fear mounted steadily.

No, wait, come back!

"Hiya!" And quite suddenly, the room brightened blindingly.

"Uh—"

"Hey, you!" I sweatdropped profusely as a face popped right up in front of my own. "So you're her! Weee! Funfun! Teehee… nice to meet you!"

I twitched. This was Master…? No _way._ The person—in weiiird clothing, might I add—in front of me was the weirdest thing that I had probably ever come across, minus me and my Phreeoni experience.

"Aha!" She pouted. "You think I'm weird, don't you? Waaaaahhh, everyone thinks so! You're all so mean!"

"Er…"

"But." And at this, the Master's eyes hardened. "You're on the enemy side. What should I do with you…?" A stony look came over her face.

I squinted, terrified yet amused. Mood-swings, much?

"Ohohoho!" I twitched again as evil-laugh! mode came over her. "I know _exactly_ what to do with you."

I couldn't suppress a shudder. This wasn't good.

"Nope! Quite evil of me, in fact. But it'll work out. Wahahaha!" The Master giggled. Which, in truth, was very scary. Very.

"Wh—what're you going to do with me?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

"Ohoho… my child, you are a Godsend. Stay still, this might hurt a bit."

"Wait, wha?—"

Bam!

I yelped in pain as every inch of my body felt as if they were on fire. Collapsing on the ground, I seized my head, barely holding in my screams.

Oh, someone, someone, help me… please, someone, help me…

And quite suddenly, the pain was gone. Gasping, I crumpled onto the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"Heyhey! Are you alright? Oh, no! I didn't know it would hurt that much!" A shadow stood above me. "Can you get up?"

Gritting my teeth, I slowly raised upright, curls hanging limply against my face.

"But see, you're all set!" The Master twirled happily around. I could only stare.

"Set—set for what?" I croaked.

She stopped twirling and gave me a grin. "Hmm! Why don'cha touch that tattoo-like thing on the back of your neck.

Reaching around blindly, I felt my neck around, wondering—

Fssh!

I felt everything leave me in a flash of light, something heavy take its place, and then, I found myself on the floor. Again.

I could feel the Master's beam from down on the tiles. "Take a look at yourself!"

Clumsily, I got to my feet and tried to float.

… But I couldn't.

The Master smiled when she saw my horror. "Nono, dearie. Try _walking."_

My eyes grew wide at that word.

"Go on!"

Sweatdropping, I awkwardly placed one foot in front of the other, as I had seen my other siblings do.

"Not that way! Over here! This way!" I slowly, stumbling with every other step, followed the Master's motions, walking—_walking!_—over to a large mirror on the side of the walls.

"Teehee! Go take a look! Check yourself ouuuut!"

Tentatively, I looked in the mirror. And almost died.

Oh. Dear. Angeling.

I wasn't me. I wasn't me at _all._

I was _human._

Instead of my silvery curls, there was light flaxen, almost white, hair. And my red glowing eyes. They were replaced with a soft gentle dusk. Looking down, I saw that my light silky white dress was gone, and was changed with a rather heavy feeling long red and white dress. And added to my new wardrobe were shoes and a rather heavy mace hanging from my waist loop. I had gotten taller. I had gotten older. Slightly.

Spinning around, and almost hitting my face in the process, I stared at the Master.

"Wha—what'd you—who _are _you?"

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask me that! I am Fern Ninfrem, the most awesomest coolest bestest biochemist there ever was—and ever will be!" She opened her arms wide, in a hug gesture.

I stepped slowly away from her. Uhh…

"Nonono! Don't go away! Come baaack! I still haven't given you your powers yet! A high priestess needs her powers!"

"Urck!" I choked. High… priestess…?

Seeing my choking moment as the perfect opportunity, Fern pounced on me, placing two gloved hands on my forehead.

"Hold still, dearie—I need extra concentration for this one!"

And… Fwabing!

I felt my stomach drop as suddenly, dozens of information and voices rushed into my head… chants… incantations… spells…

And Fern withdrew her fingers. "There! I think that went pretty well, didn't you?" And she beamed at me.

But I wasn't so sure.

"What… what are you going to do with me?"

"I knew you were going to ask me that. You see… I really need help on spying." The biochemist started.

… Er… Spying…?

"In this war, there are many goals each side is after, and things the other side wants to protect from them. In our case, we're trying to protect a certain person _who's trying to get himself killed,_ for Odin's sake!" I watched, fascinated, as her face began turning red. Seeing me staring, she stopped, composed herself, smiled, and continued talking in a much calmer manner.

"Anyways. So that's why, I need you to stalk him. I _would_ have made you a stalker, in that case, but then, I don't think you look as cute as you do in High Priestess uniform. Teehee!"

I sweatdropped.

Fern's glasses gleamed. "I enchanted your earring—" Immediately, my hand shot up to my right ear. Sure enough, there was an earring dangling from my ear. Ow. "—so you'll be able to hear me at all times. Yay! And that way, you won't be confused at what you're doing!" She gave me a peace sign. "So you'll be agreeing to our little plan, unless you want your side to lose the war."

Seeing my shocked face, she added slyly. "And I _know_ that you know that we can beat you if we try hard enough."

I shuddered slightly. "I… no… I…"

"Besides… you don't want to see your family killed… do you?"

No. Nonono. I was going against my family. But there was no use battling a human in words or in war. So…

"… No."

"Good! Then we'll get you in right away!" She clapped her hands together.

I opened my mouth. "But… why is that person so important to your side?"

She looked at me, shocked. Then a smirk took over her face. "Because… he's the prince-to-be."

And with that, I was whisked away in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Bu-bu-bu-thump! 

"Oww…" I sat up, rubbing my derriere, which had somehow healed during my little "fairy-transformation-moment" back with Fern: crazy biochemist.

Looking around, I choked. So. Many. Humans.

Everywhere!

'_Hey, you! By the way, you haven't ever told me what your name was.'_ I jumped as Fern's voice sounded near my ear.

Oh, wait. Of course. The earring.

"Kishi." I lowered my voice as a passerby stared at me weirdly.

'_Oh. Heh. I think we're going to have to rename you. Kishi sounds to monster-like of a name.' _

I blinked. "… Really?"

'_Yep!'_ I could almost see her grin_. 'How 'bout… Kyrie?—Kirrie, for short?'_

"Kirrie..." I slowly tasted the word on my tongue.

'_Good? Great? Alright! And you need a last name. Let's think… Kyrie… let's start with a letter… 'a' sounds good… Astenark?... how 'bout Avinare… nuu, that was my grandauntie's name… scary woman that she was… errrr…. uh… Allestevar? Ohohoho! Yes! That's a good one! Kyrie Allestevar! Coolness!'_ Pride was evident in Fern's voice.

"Oh… kay…" I laughed slightly, unable to tell her that it would be hard enough memorizing it, less that I didn't know what a last name was.

'_A last name is sorta like telling people what clan you came from. Just think about it that way. It'll be easier.'_

Mind-reader, I tell you!

'_But anyways, now you've gotta look for him—get outta here, Darem! And take your stuffed poring too!—according to this'_ there was a rustle _'he should somewhere around the fountain in the middle of Prontera. It's in the middle, Kishi. Keep walking north.'_

How she knew where I was standing, where I didn't even know, was a mystery, but knowing her crazy ways more than needed, I followed her instructions without questions.

Walking on the cobbled street north, like Fern said, I found the streets becoming more and more crowded. Finally, as my legs, not quite accustomed to walking yet, became weary, I finally spotted the rather large water-sprouting fountain.

But before I could reach there—

"Hey, priestess! Heal!"

"Who's he talking to?" I whispered frantically to Fern.

"Oi! You! High Priestess! Heal me!"

'_You, Kishi.' _Fern's answer was swift.

"But—but—I don't know how to heal!"

'_Don't be silly, of course you do. I didn't give you your powers for nothing, you know.'_

"But—"

'_Think, Kishi! Reach deep into your mind!'_

"But—!" I grew frantic as the yelling voice came closer and closer rapidly. Would humans give you rabies if they tackled you?

_Run, Kishi!_ My mind urged.

_Run!_ I agreed heartily.

But just as I was about to—

"_You that make the trees grow, and the birds sing, may you grant me thy authority to restore beauty to its owner!"_

I watched, fascinated, as a man in costume, quite similar to mine, except for a hood shielding his head, and more white than red with a hint of gold outline, chanted some kind of spell. Immediately, a greenish glow covered the prey—and my predator—healing him.

_Healing_ him.

'_Yeah. Good Odin. Now that you've watched someone in action, maybe next time you could do it by yourself.'_ Fern's voice entered my mind crossly.

"There," the man was saying to the boy, "now you won't have to bother her."

"Mannn," the boy crossed his arms, "That was okay, but not as good as hers would have been. She was hot too. Whatever." And he left rather grumpily.

Shrinking back, I watched as the hooded man pushed back his cover and walked towards me.

"Hello."

I could only gaze back, horror-struck. A _human_ was talking to _me. _I knew that Fern was human too, but somehow, she seemed more monster-like in some ways.

'_Say something back'_ Fern hissed in my ear, _'or else he'll think you're weird or something.'_

"Er… hi." My eyes were still on him, as his were on mine.

"Sorry about that." He grinned at me, white teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Zandelv can be kind of persisting sometime."

"It…" I fumbled around for words. "… It's… ai—ight…?" I stumbled over the word

'_Whoa, you know that word?'_ Fern sounded pleased. _'Good for you! Slang is the way to go!'_

"Mm… are you new in Pront?" He ruffled his rather disheveled brown hair, still staring at me intently. "Well, besides coming here to take the tests, of course."

I felt my eyes become swirly. What… what test…s…?

'_Keep your cool. Say that yeah, kinda, and that you're in a hurry. Oh. And apologize. Makes you seem cuter.'_ The biochemist giggled.

Thank goodness for Fern. In some ways.

"Yes, kind of," I paused, searching for the last part to sound not rude. "But I am in a hurry to meet an acquaintance of mine…sorry…?" I drifted off.

"Oh!" He blinked at me. "Then by all means, I can't keep a beautiful lady from where she needs to go." He smiled at me, azure eyes twinkling, and for a second, I almost melted.

Urgh,_ Humans._

"Uh… bye." I ducked in embarrassment, and ran quickly into an alleyway, breathing hard.

'_Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?'_ Fern chuckled in my mind, then stopped short.

"What?" My eyes grew wide at the sudden silence.

'_After him! Go! Kishi, go! After him, now!'_ She broke off, gulping. _'Ohhh, how could I have been so stupid—quickly, Kishi—he's the one that we're after!'_

I bolted.

* * *

19 April 2006**

* * *

A/N: But you already knew that, didn't you? X3 Teehee. I just luuff cliffhangers! Well, when I'm writing them, of course! XD **

Cliffhanger, hanging on a cliiiiff, and that's why we call him cliffhangeeeeer!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Ohohoho! But yes, I promised you Kishi-and-family explanations, so here we gooo:

**Kishi:** Marionette(normal), High Priestess(human)

Age: 17

Relations to Kishi: x.X;;; er… XD

**Krehlin:** Dark Illusion

Age: 21

Relations to Kishi: Second oldest brother and sibling

**Ivan:** Abysmal Knight

Age: 23

Relations to Kishi: First oldest brother and sibling

**Lottie:** Green Maiden

Age: 7

Relations to Kishi: Younger sister and sibling

**Phillie:** Bloody Butterfly

Age: 19(and a half!)

Relations to Kishi: Oldest sister and third oldest sibling

-blinks- did I get all of them? XD hopefully, I did. Buahahaha! –pounds chest proudly-

Err… ouch. x.X;;

Anywhoos, sorry this chapter is so late, compared to the date on the top. Apparently, my computer decided that it would be a good time to break down the internet once more. It and my modem are good partners-in-crime now. RAAUGH! –superangry face-

Had to spend 10 hours on the phone with Earthlink and having them hang up on me 5 times, I did. T-T;;

Mraw! X3 But, yay! Tis finally up anywhoos, so HAH! –sticks out tongue-

Oh, and just for the info, Fern **_is_** the most awesomest coolest bestest biochem that there ever was(and is!), because she has somehow, someway, _it is not the authors fault_(-shifty eyes-), enhanced the ability to change monsters into humans, and to give them an extra package of gifts.

Oh, and to enchant earrings and change people's clothes Sailor Moon style. Okayokay, not Sailor Moon style. That's just sick. –gross face-

I repeat: _it is not the author's fault!_

Everyone: -throws tomatoes- Yu-huh, it's your fault, darnnit!

Me: T-T!

But don't worry, the reason will be explained in a few more chapters. –puts on smiley-face mask- But for now, it's a **s e c r e t** !

Readers: Why would we be worrying, you mental case of a pillow? -.-

Ehehehe… teehee. XD

Love makes the world go round, so on, ho, to the next chapter!

-hopelessmine!


	3. Runrun!

**RO3**

**A/N:** Shouts! -beams-

**Tellie-chan:** Squee! –huggles- I heart joo! But you already knew that! X33 Update your story! X3 –hearts-

**Anonymoussi:** X3 meow! Yay! You like it! -twirles- Ooh, and I love Estiine and Darem. X33 Funfunfun! Wee, I heart joo!

**Mimiru-san:** My partner-in-crime! Alas, you have appeared again! X3 And I noticed the spellcheck thing too! XD It berated me for saying: ahdgjalg;ja;. X33

**Sanosuke.Cigara:** Teehee. X3 I love marionettes. They have still yet to be defeated. For now, they keel me, WHAMMO. –sweatdrop-

* * *

Chapter 3: Runrun!_**

* * *

Show me your eyes and I'll give you my love  
I like you so much, I'll love you forever **_

_**Come to my heart  
Listen to my song for you  
I will show the feelings I have for you, I will confess that I'm your prince **_

_**-SS501, Snow Prince**_

I picked at my collar nervously.

_'Stop being so nervous,'_ Fern jittered in my mind. _'You're making me nervous.'_

"Sorry," I muttered, as I looked around the dimly-lit room. It was hard to see where was where.

"Oh, _you're_ Kirrie?"

Jumping, I turned around quickly. "Yes!"

Ack.

It was the champion, as Fern told me he was. But, it was to be expected.

"Hello again." He smiled at me.

My shyness came back. "… Hi."

He gracefully pulled a chair from a nearby desk, and motioned for me to sit down. As I did so, he dropped lazily into another chair across from me.

"So you're the newest one? I didn't realize that."

"Er… yesyes, I am." I nodded rapidly, blond curls bouncing rather happily.

He grinned at me, winking. "Good. I'd rather have you than anyone else here."

I turned red. Eeek, much?

"My name's Iant. Nice to meet you."

"O-oh! My name's—"

He cut me off, smiling. "—Kirrie. I know."

I sweatdropped and smiled back faintly, nodding.

"So." He reclined in his seat, studying me with his piercing blue eyes. "I don't really know anything about you besides your name."

"Oh! What would you like to know?" I blurted out. Uh-oh. Darndarndarndarn.

_'Oi, Kish,'_ Fern hissed in my ear._ 'Good luck solving that problem.'_

"Eh!" I whispered back frantically. "You're not helping me?"

"Who're you talking to?" The champion's voice interrupted suddenly.

"Oh, uh, no one!" I smiled brightly. Yay! Let's change the subject slowly…

"What's your age?"

Darndarndarndarn.

"Uh… seventeen." I fidgeted in my seat.

"Hmm… I'm nineteen." He seemed in thought. Then…

"Where did you come from?"

I sweatdropped. "Eh…." I _knew_ I should've studied the History of Humans with Phillie.

"… You look like you're Al De. Is that right?" He smiled at me.

_'Yes'_ Fern answered.

"Yes!" I said a little too loudly.

He blinked but did nothing more. "Mm... wow. That's interesting. I've never actually met a lot of Al De's in my life before."

I nodded again and sighed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

"_How could you do that, Kishi? You've betrayed us!" _

"_Kiki, you meanie!"_

"_We though we could believe in you, Kishi. Now we've got no choice but to kill yo—"_

"—NO!" I sat upright, chest heaving.

Oh boy. I buried my face into my hands. What had I gotten myself into?

Knocknocknocknock.

Warily, I lifted my head slightly. Who—

Knocknocknockocknock.

Was someone knocking on the door? Or was it the aftermath of my nightmare?

Slowly, I eased off my hotel rented bed padded softly to the door.

KNOCKNOCKNOCK.

I jumped violently. Well, jeez.

"Coming!" I yelped, pulling on a bathrobe. Humans were weird.

_'Who's it?'_ Fern murmured sleepily from the earring.

"I don't know," I answered, shaking slightly, hand over the doorknob.

I opened the door, and almost was flattened, as no one other than Iant came crashing through.

I coughed slightly. "… Iant? Wha—what're you doing here?"

He turned to me, eyes telling me something I didn't understand. "Kirrie."

"Yes?" I cocked my head to a side.

"Hide me."

EHHHHH?

_'What's wrong with him?'_ Fern sounded wide-awake now.

"I-I don't know," I lowered my voice.

"Wh-why?" Ugh, I sounded so rude.

He seemed to twitch. "No time now. I need a place to hide. Quick, Kirrie!"

Faintly, I could hear footsteps approaching the room.

Spinning around, I spotted my window. "Outside!" I motioned furiously towards the balcony. "The roof!"

He nodded and pecked my on the cheek before swooping outside.

I froze.

Oh. My. Poring.

A _human_ kissed me.

_Kissed _me.

Meanwhile, Fern was howling with laughter and probably damaging my eardrums for life. _'Ohmyga—ohmy—ohmygaah—your face—he kissed—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!'_

I sweatdropped, face turning five different shades of red.

"Hey, girl!"

I turned around, eyes widening as five Pronteran guards came barging into the door.

"G-good evening, sir-s," I choked out.

One of the guards, probably the leader, waved my greeting aside. "Did happen to see a champion with brownish hair run past here?"

"N-no," My eyes grew wider as I realized that they were talking about Iant.

_'Don't tell them where he is.'_ Fern warned. I agreed silently.

"Are you sure," The guard's black eyes met mine. I gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"Then, why." He and the rest advanced towards me. "Is your door AND window open? Men, search—"

"Excuse me," I smiled, twitching. Wow, human guards were obnoxious. "But there is a reason for that. There is no reason to search through my belongings or any other of my personal items."

"And what is it?"

"I just arrived here today from Al De. Have you ever been there?" They shook their heads. Good. I rambled on, not quite knowing what I was saying. I think Fern was laughing again. "Oh. It's quite cold up there." I emphasized my point by nodding my head. "And it's warm down here, so I decided to open the window and door. I hope you don't mind." I gave them my sweetest smile.

They faltered. Twahaha. Feeear me.

"Oh, uh, in that case," The head guard scratched his head, "Er… sorry 'bout all this trouble, miss. Uh… good evening and enjoy your stay in Prontera."

_'I LOVE YOU, KISHI,'_ Fern was still roaring with laughter when they left. _'WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'_

I sweatdropped, then turned around, about to tell Iant that he could come down now.

Instead, I met face-to-chest with someone.

"Er…" I sweatdropped, looking up quickly.

Iant grinned at me, ruffling his hair. "Thanks, love."

My jaw dropped, and it was a good thing he didn't see me.

You see, he had already teleported away.

* * *

The next morning, Fern woke me up, bright and early, Fern-fashion way. 

_'WAKE UP, KISHI! WAKE YOU MONSTER TURNED INTO A HUMAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPP!'_

Which resulted me in trying to tug the earring off while falling out of bed.

After a few more minutes of yelling and pain, soon, I was squinting as the sun shone a little too brightly above.

_'Alright! Today, we'll go to the whitesmith's shop and get you a weapon!'_ Fern rejoiced.

I sulked.

Prontera was a busy and crowded place already, even in the morning. Merchants were everywhere. I edged farther away from them as they reached out and waved their arms, advertising, though it looked more like they were going to grab me. Eyuck.

_'There!'_ Fern said gleefully. _'See the girl in the white with blue shorts? Go to her.'_

Doubtfully, I walked up to the rather pretty blue-haired, ebony-eyed whitesmith.

"Er… hi," I smiled quietly. "Um… do you have any weapons for high priests—OOF."

"—KISH—oops, I mean, KIRRIEEEE!" She pounced on me. I toppled over.

Again, Fern was laughing. Raugh.

"Do—do I know you?" I went swirly-eyed.

"Well!" The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I should say you do!"

"Er…"

"I'm Estiine" she whispered in my ear, "But around here, I'm known as Liytta Fay. Just call me Lii."

I did a double-take. "Did… Fern do that to you, too?"

Estiine beamed. "Yeppers! And Darem should be around here somewhere too."

"D-Darem?" my head felt dizzy.

"That's right." She raised her voice. "Aumian! Haul your butt over here right now!"

"Argh! Women!" And suddenly, a sandy-haired and purple-eyed Lord Knight rode into view. I know what they look like. Fern quizzed me on the life in Rune-Midgard until my eyes almost popped out and brain exploded.

"What're you yellin' for this ti—" He stopped short, then, what could only be described as a playful grin, appeared on his face. "Ohhh… Kishi."

I sweatdropped. "Hello again… Darem?"

He edged closer to me. "You remembered my name?"

I backed away. "… Yes."

"You remember what I called you?"

I turned red.

THONKTHONKTHONKTHONKBAM!

'Very nice,' Estiine growled, standing over an x-eyed Lord Knight, pecopeco warking loudly near him, 'But I swear, Aumian, next time, I'll hit even harder."

A whimper.

Estiine sighed and turned towards me.

"Alright. Master sent you here for your weapon. I got it all covered already." Winking, she reached over in her cart and pulled out a thick hard-covered bible. "There you are!"

Taking it from her hands, I almost fell forwards. Whoa, this was heavy.

"Like it?" Estiine grinned. "Go ahead, try it out."

I faltered. "Er… how?"

Both Estiine and Darmen sweatdropped.

"Master!" Estiine yelled in my ear, "How could you not teach Kirrie-chan her skills? What kind of biochemist are you?"

"Master!" Darmen also yelled into the same ear. "How could you not teach my sexy lady her skills? But even so, I still love her!"

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.

"You shut your mouth, Darmen right now." Estiine had malicious stars for eyes. "Or I'll kill you slowly and painfully. And you know I will."

"I know you will." came the pained reply.

THUD.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" a howl of pain from a certain Lord Knight was heard throughout the streets of Prontera.

There stood me, wide-eyed, with a bible in my hand. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Gasping for air, Estiine continued roaring with laughter, unable to speak properly. "You— Kishi, you—mastered hitti—hitting with the bible—" She toppled over backwards.

I was bewildered. "I-Is that how you do it?"

"Yep!" Estiine chuckled.

"Uh, NO." Darem countered at the same time.

I sweatdropped.

T'was so nice to see them again.

* * *

After a long exhausting day running after Estiine and Darem, and learning my spells, it was night again. 

As I dragged myself up the street towards my hotel room, FWOOM, I was pulled into a nearby alley.

What. The. Heck.

"Calm down," A gentle voice whispered in my ear as I struggled violently in the person's arms. "Or they'll find us."

Well, good! I hoped someone would find us. Weirdo!

_"The holy cross the lies in my heart, purify and free yourself that you may defeat all evil surrounding me—"_

A hand clamped over my mouth. "Hush, love. It's Iant. Now, I need you to calm down."

… _Iant?_

_'Calm down,'_ Fern agreed. _'I sense something coming up.'_

Sighing, I allowed my body to relax. "Why—what's wrong, Iant?"

There was a note of frustration in his voice. "I…"

Now thoroughly puzzled, I wiggled out of his arms and turned to face him, looking up. "What's wrong?"

He messed up his hair again. It seemed to be a weird habit of his. "I… need you to run away with me?"

Um, WHAT?

_"What?"_ I echoed my thoughts.

"Shhh," He mentioned for me to be quieter. "I-I'll explain it to you later, but for now, would you please trust me?" His azure eyes locked with my smoky ones.

_'Just go,'_ Fern said. _'I'll always have backup if something wrong happens, and besides, you need to trail him anyways. This is the best way.'_ There was a smirk in her voice. _'And I sense something cute coming up later.'_

I sweatdropped. Fern was the weirdest.

"… Fine," I replied doubtfully, playing with my hands nervously. "But you have to remember to explain to me… promise?" I blinked.

Iant reached down and enveloped me in his arms. "Thank you." He planted a kiss on my forehead and stood up.

Grinning, he held out his hand for mine. Gingerly, I placed my petite hands in his larger ones, and he took out a fly wing.

_'Well,'_ Fern said wryly. _'I guess where the real chase begins.'_

And with that, we were teleported away.

* * *

7 May 2006**

* * *

A/N: Wahooooooo! –throws confetti- Muahahaha. This is where the true madness starts! Meow, I love biscuits! **

Everyone: o.O;

Me: X3 –eats-

Sosososo, how was this? X33 I love confusing people. Because confusing is what I do best! –beams- Twahahahaha! –gets bonked in the head-

Ouch. x.X;

I'm verysuperyayness happy that I got this chapter up today! XD This week is science fair and I have butterflies in my stomaaaach. –sings-

Teehee. And I like chocolate cookies the mostestbestest, so during science fair, I'm a-goin' to go loot the refreshment table. X3 –rubs stomach- yummy!

Oh! And for a Ro-update, which proves completely pointless to you guys, but have you ever noticed that people like KEELING? T-T Well, they like keeling me, that is. Mraw. –angry face- Especially paladins on huge armored black pecopecos. –waves stick in air- Oh, and ebilebilebil assassin crosses that cloak and slaughter me, AND champions/monks that asura strike me for no reason. NO REASON. D Oh, and bards/minstrels can die too. Ice blocks are ebil. And snipers with their repeated arrows that keel about just anything they target? Asghdag, I'm scared of them. –sweatdrop- But I finally got me scholar/proff. Hurray ish me! –dances-

I'll soul burn the lot o' ya! –threatens-

X33 nuu, I love you guys too much! –huggles- Darn my weakness.

So, please reply and review, ne? X3 I'll love you forever and ever! –nods happily-

Random announcer: But, you already love them.

Me: -pout- Hey! Didn't someone –coughTellie-chancough- already brick you? Begone wit cha!

Random announcer: But, don't you know? I'm THE DARK LORD. BUAHAHAHHAA.

Me: -sweatdrop- Er… -runs away-

Kekekeke. HEARTNESS AND STOLEN CHOCOLATE COOKIES TO ALL! –hands out-

How can you hand out a heart? Construction paper? Teehee. X3

Meow and review, onegai? X33 Gogo, next chapter! XD

-hopelessmine!


End file.
